The Three Comments
FYI - Yes, this is inspired from the Three Kingdoms from China, It's really cool, you can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26EivpCPHnQ Authors * ToPhu (ToHu) * Neptune (Neptunious) * GiantNate91 (IantGe AteNe) Author's Note IF YOU HAVE MADE OTHER BOOKS, THEN YOU CAN EDIT THIS (coughcoughcomment ninja'scoughcough) THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NOT SCI-FI, THIS IS MEDIEVAL IF YOU WANT TO HELP TO WRITE, DM ME THE FOLLOWING IN DISCORD # Why should I trust you # What do you want to add # Why you want to edit Prologue: In the Beginning, There Was Polls Long before Neptune_Ninja, Long before Marty_Sayz, when GoComics was just a very small developed planet, there was war; For commenters only roamed the planet GoComics for a few thousands of years, Big_Nate was an undiscovered piece of land and used to be a peaceful place, until multiple different Empires discovered the unfound land. Chapter 0.5: Allies and Rivals Before we jump into the actions, lets introduce the different Empires Phyro: ToHu ToHu, ancient ancestor of ToPhu, ruled over Phyro with complete cruelty, although he is an amazing strategist, he forced heavy tax on his citizens, Phyro focuses on pyrotechnics and often uses their slaves as test dummies. Starlands: Neptunious Neptunious, or NPTS is an ancient ancestor of Neptune_Ninja_Comics, has ruled over Starland as fairly as he could, he is very imaginative in creating new things for starlands, he recently lowered taxes for his citizens, NPTS focuses on the galaxy above, and has no slaves or workers, since all he needs is a telescope, the stars, the color blue, and slushies to be happy. Forestville: lantGe AteNe lantGe AteNe or LG for short, an ancestor of GiantNate91, has ruled Forestville for the longest out of any other rulers. He has ruled the forest lands greatly, and takes a passion for nature. His taxes are a bit high, but what makes up for it is the wonderful view in Forestville. Forestville has had a lot of rulers, but LG is the first to build a greenhouse. He has no slaves or workers due to his passion of nature, and because anything green makes him happy, even zombies and mint crepes. Penguins: Martin_Said Martin_said, (MS for short) was the dictator of the Penguins, a small empire of pollers and spammers from all over GoComics, with the weakness of the BigNate Admins in their age, they hoped to use BigNate as there HQ of Spams. The Penguin's technology was way beyond the others, already having guns for their military. And all members had one thing in common... They wanted to destroy. Chapter 1: Discovery of BigNate The BigNate kingdom was a weak piece of land, which admin's technology wasn't the best, but it was still well hidden. One day, King Neptunious of StarLands arrived to BigNate hoping to find a better place to gaze up at the stars above, so he started building. They constructed quickly, for how nice King Neptunious was. Neptunious declared himself emperor of the new land StarLands, which was quickly got civilized and was peaceful. The following week, another Empire arrived, this time, more powerful but much more cruel, yes, I'm talking about the Great ToHu! ToHu ruled his kingdom, Phyro, with a very cruel tax; though the citizens were not satisfied with their economy, they were safe. ToHu might have been very cruel with tax, but he still loves his citizens, and he tax them for the greater good. ToHu is an amazing strategist and is said to be, genocide. ToHu immediately forced the citizens to travel throughout the BigNate region, and once the citizens were tired, he started building. the building took nearly a month to complete, as of he took nearly an eighth of the region, as the strategic leader ToHu is. But, by the time the construction was complete, the BigNate country was no longer hidden, as the truth has spilled out from some of Phyro citizens and news spread... Chapter 2: Neptunious finds the Phyro Neptunious, or as known by many, NPTS, later found the phyro. NPTS wasn't particularlly worried about the newcomers, but he was worried that the new comers would attack the Starlands. NPTS did what he knew he should. He warned everyone in his community. The community soon agreed to help NPTS build a protection wall. "I will do most of the work, after all, I run this place." NPTS told his citizens. "Thanks!" said Spyroclubuous, the ancestor of Spyroclub1. Soon, the protection wall was built. Now, Neptune could be at his telescope for hours, without a single worry. The stars gave him comfort. The stars shined even through the darkest nights, hope through times of havoc and loss. Chapter 3: Martin_Said and IantGe AteNe During StarLands was building defences against the Phyros, two new empires rose up, ForestVille and the Penguins. ForestVille, being the cautious empire they are, took a bit over 1/16 of the land of BigNate while the Penguins did an act of greed and took a quarter of the land! Martin_Said (MS) took over the capital of BigNate which was the admin's HQ. The Admins retreated to the sky where they could safely rebuild. NPTS was very scared of MS for that MS was the most feared of the land of CalvinAndHobbes so they tried to offer peace treaties to the ones near him. He first found IantGe AteNe (LG) and tried to alliance with ForestVille. However, LG has always thought other empires were cunning and threats, so he never made alliances with anyone, but LG's court asked him to consider it and convinced him that StarLands was just a neutral civilization. Chapter 4: The Weapon After defeat in defending the capital, the admins planned on making a weapon to kick banish the Penguins. Nobody knew what the weapon was, but they knew that it's a weapon. MS discovered the admin's secret and try to use it to his advantage. He turned the banishing the Penguins to banishing every other civilization in BigNate! So, the Penguins started traveling through the land of BigNate hopefully finding other nations to recruit. He stopped at the Star lands first. He asked if Neptunious wanted to "Help him" find the weapon. Of course, Neptunious was too wary to do it, so MS moved on to the Forrestville. IantGe AteNe didn't do it either. In fact, both rulers tried to banish the Penguins from their lands... But of course, their attempts were unsuccessful. Chapter 5: Born to Betray A Penguin ally found out about the land of BigNate, knew what MS was doing, and decided to betray MS and start his own Empire, along with a few other Penguins who didn't like MS's plans, that man, was none other than Biggest Nate, ancestor of BiggerNate91. Biggest Nate and nearly 1000 former Penguins formed their own empire, and named Biggest Nate as the King of their empire. Biggest Nate also robbed 75 percent of the Penguin's supplies and cut off MS's supply line. MS didn't care about losing His members, he only cared about his supplies, so he swore that he would kill Biggest Nate. But little did he know what the other nations were planning... Chapter 6: The Preparation of War While MartySays was planning attacks on Biggest Nate, the other nations were still building their empires. MS Decided to start his reign over attacking and taking over the BNCS, but he chose to attack the wrong empire. Phyro, having strong scouts all over BNCS Immediately saw the Penguins declaration of war, so they decided to go even further. ToHu immediatley started making defenses all over the paths from the Penguins to Phyro, planting minefields, making trenches, they were far more prepared than Martin, who under stimated Phyro for their lack of technology. Chapter 7: A Declaration of War On the other side of the land, IantGe AteNe was facing his own problem. Biggest Nate 91 apparently decided to declare war on IantGe AteNe, seeing as they can destroy their forest using the Penguins' technology. IantGe AteNe had a handful of Tree Troopers who were as skilled as monkeys in scaling and running through forests, and who used camouflage and the undergrowth to their advantage, though they had the least land. Chaos was forming in the BNCS land, and nobody knew when it would stop. Chapter 8: Midnight fire Neptunious had no clue of the war that was raging on. He sat on his galaxy chair, and fell asleep. Nobody really knew Neptunious, as they were focused on the war ahead. y really knew abut Neptunious at this point, because they were focused on the war ahead of them. Category:Stories